Nunca te olvide
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Lo que al principio comenzó con falsedad al final término siendo real para Naruto. Ese amor que Hinata le entregó incondicionalmente de alguna manera logró marcarlo. Y ahora, sentía la necesidad de recuperarla nuevamente. Lo que Naruto nunca se esperó fue que alguien se le adelantó en ese aspecto: — Mi nombre es Natsuko, Hyūga Natsuko. Y tú, Namikaze Naruto, eres mi padre.
1. ¡Sorpresa!, soy Padre Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**.**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nunca te olvide**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

¡Sorpresa!, soy padre

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— N-Nada nos une. N-Nada… –musito, con su voz tan quebrada como aquellas hojas de otoño que caían en el pavimento. _

_Se sentía tan vulnerable. Nuevamente la cara llena de frialdad comenzaba a quebrarse ante su rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_Lágrimas que eran por **su **culpa._

_Lo había hecho, ella había roto su acuerdo. El acuerdo que entre ambos habían firmado._

_Lo **falso **en tan solo un año se había convertido en algo **real**. Esos sentimientos que en al ayer la lastimaron nuevamente habían resurgido de entre las cenizas y él aun… no podía aceptarlos._

_—__ Hinata…_

La falta de respiración le hizo abrir los ojos, solamente para verse rodeado de agua completamente azulada. Sus pulmones exigían el vital aire, por lo que empezó a nadar rápidamente hacía la superficie.

Fue un gran alivio para él llegar hasta la superficie y respirar el aire. Nuevamente se había quedado dormido. Esa era la quinta vez que lo hacía.

Y otra vez que soñaba los sucesos anteriores de su vida. Suspiró con cierto fastidio mientras revolvía sus cabellos y miraba el techo cristalino de su lujosa casa. Notó de inmediato que ya era de noche gracias a los grandes ventanales.

¿Cuánto había estado dentro del agua?, por más que se cuestionará nunca respondía a sus preguntas. Asi que rápidamente salió del agua, tomando de forma inmediato la toalla que tenía a su alcance, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de su casa.

— Rayos… –se quejó, secando su cabello rubio mientras llegaba hasta su habitación —. ¿Por qué sigo soñando esto?, ya han pasado más de 8 años desde que eso pasó –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Más de una vez le había contado a un amigo cercano –que era psicólogo– sobre sus sueños, aquellos que le mostraban los recuerdos de hacía 8 años atrás.

Aquellos años que por más que intentará olvidar simplemente no podía, estaban tan clavados en su mente que no podía hacerlo.

Le era imposible.

— Necesito un trago –susurró, yendo directamente hacía el bar que poseía, tomando la primera botella de su colección de bebidas, destapándola de inmediato y dándole un trago.

Era como una rutina que él sabía de memoria. Al recordarla, recordar justamente ese día en que ella… se fue, más por su culpa que por otra cosa, sentía un intensó vacío en su interior, el cual no lo podía llenar con nada.

Las innumerables mujeres que habían pasado por su cama durante todos esos años no era suficientes, los lujos, la riqueza, tampoco, ni si quiera miles de botellas de vodka, ron, champagne, tequila…, ni el sake, nada, nada era suficiente.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en la mesa, cosa que hizo que dejara de beber de manera hambrienta. Al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez de recibir una llamada más de la que ahora era su novia de ese mismo mes. Otra de las tantas modelos que salía frecuentemente.

— Shion –saludó el de orbes azules como el cielo de manera autónoma, sin cariño ni sentimientos, en realidad la encontraba demasiado aburrida e irritante para su gusto. Todas las mujeres eran de esa manera, y al salir con él solamente era por puro capricho o interés, en realidad era más por el último que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡Hola, amorcito! –tan solo escuchar su voz lo irritó, pero no podía hacer nada más, por lo menos no en las dos semanas más, tenía asuntos importantes que atender y como siempre tenía que llevar una buena compañía de la cual la prensa hablara bien y no fuese visto mal por todos los medios de comunicación.

— ¿Qué quieres? –el rubio fue directo al grano.

— Oh… ¿Acaso crees que cuando te llamó es solamente para pedirte algo…? –alzo una ceja.

Kami-sama, siempre era asi. Era costumbre que recibir una llamada de su parte solamente era para escuchar miles de peticiones para comprar ropa que estaba seguro que solamente la usaba una vez…

Como decía, todas las mujeres eran iguales.

Todas menos **ella**.

A su mente otra vez llegaron miles de imágenes, series de recuerdos sobre ella. Negó con su cabeza para quitársela de su mente.

— ¿Ahora cuanto quieres? –nuevamente preguntó Naruto, se estaba cansando.

— Ah… ok, ok –contesto, seguido de una risa que a Naruto le hizo bufar —, verás, hace poco una nueva boutique abrió en la ciudad y…

— Pasa mañana por el cheque, en mi oficina. Y no me molestes ya, Shion –fue lo que le dijo antes de escucharla hablar de lo hermosa que se vería con miles de prendas finas. Cortó la llamada.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y la necesidad de beber hasta caer rendido, era demasiado llamativa.

Quería borrarla de su mente, como muchas otras noches que se quedaba en vela hasta el amanecer, recordándole una y otra vez, hasta que el efecto del alcohol hacía su trabajo y lo hacía dormir profundamente, borrándole tan si quiera unas horas.

— A este paso me volveré un alcohólico –susurró con una sonrisa burlona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Por favor!

— Que no.

— Deidara-kun, por favor, necesito tu apoyo… ¡no te decías ser mi tío favorito!

— Y lo soy, pero eso no significa que tenga que ayudarte en tus planes malévolos. ¡Jum!

— ¡Jum, también! –le saco la lengua infantilmente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en aquella silla tan alta que hacía que sus dos pequeños piececitos colgaran y se balancearán de un lado a otro.

— Entiende, Natsuko, si tu madre no quiere que conozcas a tu padre es por algo. Ya sabes que este tipo de cosas es algo que una pequeña niña como tú no entendería…

— ¡¿Cuál niña?! –se preguntó abriendo sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo sorprendida —. ¡Yo ya soy grande!, el tío Sasori y el tío Mangetsu dicen que soy muy, pero muy madura –se cruzó de brazos con sus mejillas sonrosadas de la furia, fulminando con la mirada al que ahora consideraba un traidor y bocón por no ayudarla.

— Natsuko –paró de dejar de hacer su escultura para mirar a la nena, que le fulminaba con la mirada, algo tierno contando con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era una niña después de todo, era común que luciera asi de tierna —, entiende que viajar a Tokio, a Japón, tú sola es demasiado peligroso…

— ¡Claro que no!, voy a la heladería yo solita.

— Eso es porque la heladería está a tan solo 7 metros de distancia de tu casa, tontita –le dijo con una sonrisa, alborotándole sus cortos cabellos negro azulados y ganándose otro furioso sonrojo de parte de la pequeña.

— Pero puedo hacerlo, por favor, tío Deidara, quiero… quiero conocer a mi padre… –bajo su mirada un tanto triste, haciendo que su el joven hombre rubio de media coleta se sintiera un tanto triste también —… hace tan solo tres días que fue el día de los padres en mi escuela –sus pies comenzaron a balancearse y su mirada se fijó en el suelo.

Tan solo recordar a todos sus compañeros, abrazando y divirtiéndose en miles de actividades al lado de sus padres le provocaba un nudo en su garganta.

_— ¡Papá, eres el mejor!, asi ganaremos._

_— ¡Te quiero mucho, papi! ¡Felicidades!_

_— ¡Papá!_

_Al ver en la lejanía como se divertían todos esos niños de su edad al lado de sus padres, le hicieron sentir un intenso vacío. Algo tan fuerte que sintió que dolía mucho. _

_Delicadamente quitó sus lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas._

_—Papá… –musito, bajando su mirada para posarla en aquella revista, en donde como portada se encontraba él, su progenitor, aquella persona importante que deseaba tanto conocer._

_Esa persona que debería de estar a su lado, con ella y su madre. Ser una familia feliz como muchas otras._

_— ¿Natsuko-chan? –con rapidez escondió la revista, quitando todo rastro de lágrimas —. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_— ¡Haku-sensei! ¡Hola! –dio un salto y vio al joven hombre castaño en una silla de ruedas. Le sonrió ampliamente —, yo… –miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para decirle al profesor de música —, yo… ¡yo contaba las hojas de otoño!, a mamá le encanta tanto coleccionar todo tipo de flores en libros para que se queden impregnadas en las hojas que quise… llevarle todas… todas estas hojas –apuntó al puñado de hojas que se encontraba en sus pies, en donde secretamente estaba escondida la revista que con sus ahorros había adquirido._

_— Oh –el joven castaño sonrió —, es un lindo detalle de tu parte, Natsuko-chan. Se nota que amas a tu madre._

_— Asi es –contesto, sonriendo._

_Y asi era, amaba a su madre, más no obstante, a pesar de amarla no sentía que fuese suficiente. Necesitaba el amor de su padre…_

_Asi… Asi sería feliz. _

_Feliz en verdad._

—Ya te lo dije, Natsuko –se sentó a su lado, suspirando y limpiando sus manos con un trapito —. Tokio es demasiado grande para una pequeñita como tú… –se rascó sus cabellos, mirando como la niña comenzaba a mover sus pies de un lado a otro.

—Pero… ¡mami me enseño a hablar japonés!, además… –le miró —, no estaré perdida –de su mochilita sacó un miles de mapas —, encontré todo este tipo de mapas en la biblioteca… estoy segura que no me perderé… –declaro, haciendo que Deidara suspirara.

Esa niña era demasiado cabezota.

— Natsuko…

— ¡Ayúdame, tío Deidara!, recuerda… –sonrió maléficamente al tener una idea —. Oh si, recuerda que hace un año no me compraste un regalo…

— ¡Oi, eso es trampa! –se puso de pie en un salto.

— ¡No, no lo es! –ella también lo hizo, pero arriba de la silla —. Y que mejor regalo que ir a visitar a mi papi, conocerlo y pasar lo que debía de pasar con él estos últimos 8 años…

— Natsuko –era sorprendente ver lo que pasaba por la mente de la pequeña, ¡y con tan solo 7 años!

— ¡Por favor!, ayúdame, si mamá se entera me declararé la única culpable, yo tendré esto como responsabilidad… onegai –puso su mejor rostro, ese rostro que le aseguraría que el rubio le ayudaría.

— Ah… –suspiro, rascándose sus cabellos.

Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Pero… al mirar otra vez a Natsuko vio el ferviente deseo de conocer a su padre.

Por Kami-sama, sería un cruel si no la ayudaba.

—… bien… –suspiro derrotado y la pequeña peli azul saltó en la silla —. ¡Pero con una condición!

— ¡Si, lo que sea!

— ¡Me ayudarás a limpiar todo esto!

— ¿Eh?... ¡No! ¡Este lugar es una pocilga!

— ¡Oi! ¿Pocilga? ¡Esto es un santuario! ¡Jum!

— ¡Es una pocilga! ¡Una p-o-c-i-l-g-a!

— ¡Natsuko!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez más rompió la carta.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado escribiendo, una y otra vez las mismas palabras, para que al final se arrepintiera y tirará todo rastro de las cartas a la basura.

¿En verdad esa era su única salida?, parecía que sí.

Las puertas lentamente se le estaban cerrando, dejándola atrapada. Su estado… era cada vez más terrible, apagando la llama de esperanza y su lado positivo.

Sin contar con que él tenía derecho a saber.

A saber que tenía una hija.

Pero… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

— Nuevamente te estás presionando –la joven mujer de cabellera negra azulada y larga, ahogó un gritito al escuchar esa voz. Escondió todo tipo de cartas para girar y mirar sobre su hombro al recién ingresado.

— S-Sasori-kun, no te escuche llegar –susurró —. Me da gusto verte –pero el pelirrojo simplemente ignoró sus saludos para llegar hasta ella y cerrar con suavidad la laptop.

— Si sigues a este ritmo, enfermeras más. La última vez que te desmayaste por falta de comida y por estar presionada, asustaste mucho a Natsuko –le recordó y ella solamente suspiro.

Era cierto, debía de mantenerse tranquila.

— Tranquilo, estoy bien. Son pequeños detalles que me hacen falta. A este paso dentro de una semana podré terminarlo –le dijo, mirándolo con sus ojos aperlados como la misma luna y sonriendo suavemente.

— Hinata… ¿estás tratando de mentirme? –preguntó el Akasuna, acercándose a ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración sobre su piel.

La vio sonrojarse hasta las orejas, provocando que él sonriera de medio lado.

— Es increíble ver que a pesar de haber pasado muchos años aun te sigas  
sonrojando…

—Es… Es que… –la manía de jugar con los dedos también seguía presente cuando estaba nerviosa. Hinata le miró —, te acercas… mucho. Eso me pone… nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué?, es normal que tu prometido se acerque asi –susurró cerca de sus labios, cosa que nuevamente la hizo sonrojar y a él en cambió le hizo reír.

Optó por alejarse, no quería ponerla más nerviosa.

— He venido por ti, asi podremos pasar los dos por Natsuko –le ofreció su mano, a lo que ella asintió.

— Si… se me hace buena idea –contestó.

— Sigo insistiendo que Deidara no debe ser un ejemplo a seguir para Natsuko.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó.

— Hm… –Hinata lo miró y Sasori bufó —. Porque Deidara, es Deidara. El idiota que quiere explotar todo a su alcance –Hinata río divertida por como Sasori describía a su inseparable amigo.

—Descuida, Deidara es un buen hombre. Natsuko lo quiere mucho. Además, no creo que sea mala influencia.

**_Que equivocada estaba_**

Antes de que saliese con Sasori, miró hacia su escritorio, notando como esas miles de cartas estaban escondidas.

Algún día, lejano o cercano, tendría el valor suficiente para escribirle.

_Algún día._

**_O tal vez más cercano de lo que ella hubiese imaginado_**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi a todos!

Aquí estoy con esta historia.

No sé si se acuerden, pero en mis primeros intentos de fic, cuando era una completa primeriza, subí esta misma historia, claro, con un título diferente e historia.

Pero la temática sigue siendo la misma.

De toditito corazón espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo comentario.

Besos~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	2. ¡Sorpresa!, soy Padre Parte 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nunca te olvide**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**2do capítulo**

¡Sorpresa!, soy Padre

**.**

**.**

**Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Eh? –parpadeó innumerables veces al ver el papelito y notar aquellos ojos de Natsuko, que en silencio le pedían rápidamente una respuesta —. ¿Clases de natación en… Tokio? –cuestionó nuevamente.

Por toda respuesta, su hija solamente asintió efusivamente mientras le volvía a mirar con esa mirada tan llena de anhelo y ternura.

Claro, ella aceptaría que su hija fuese a esas clases de natación. No había ningún problema.

Por supuesto que no habría ningún problema si precisamente no fuese… Tokio.

Tokio, Japón.

Lugar en donde su pasado la esperaba.

—Lo siento, cariño –respondió, notando como el brillo en los ojos de la pequeña peli azul desaparecía —. Pero no puedo, tendré que irme de viaje en estos días. Creo que será para la próxima vez.

—Mami –replicó, acercándose más a su Madre, incluso subiéndose en la silla del restaurante delante de la playa en donde frecuentemente desayunaban —, anda, he acabado la escuela, todos mis amigos están de vacaciones y yo quiero estarlo, ¡y qué mejor haciendo algo que me gusta!

—¿Qué tiene de malo tus clases de natación aquí, Natsuko-chan? –Hinata preguntó y la sonrisa de Natsuko se borró.

Oh no, no había pensado una respuesta para aquella pregunta. ¡Su Madre la iba descubrir!, y aún no hacía su viaje.

—N-Nada. No tiene nada de malo –contesto la nenita, sentándose de nuevo y tomando su jugo de naranja, desviando su mirada a la playa —. Es solo que… etto… –miró a su Madre, notando que la ojiperla estaba esperando su respuesta —… pienso que podría… practicar más… –y ahí fue cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. Sonrió deslumbrantemente —. ¡Además, Mami! –saltó en su asiento de inmediato, quitándose los nervios de forma inmediata —. Algún día tendré que ir a Tokio, ¿no?, asi podré familiarizarme más –comento, produciendo que Hinata casi se atragantará con su café.

—N-Natsuko-chan… Mangetsu-kun es un grandioso maestro…, además podrías ponerlo muy triste si te vas.

—Pero solamente serán por tres meses. Es poco, no es como si me quedará ahí toda la vida –Natsuko en verdad era muy, pero muy terca.

Pero no era una terquedad que la hiciera irritarse. Para nada. Era una terquedad que le producía ternura de verla asi, siento tan insistente en lo que quería, no aceptando un no como respuesta.

Nunca rindiéndose.

Sin duda su hija era muy parecida a… **él.**

Y ahí fue cuando volvió a pensar en su problema. Sencillamente no podría dejar que su hija se fuese a Tokio Japón, mucho menos ella sola. Sería sencillo si la acompañará, pero desafortunadamente tenía asuntos que atender.

_—¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –dejó de arropar a Natsuko._

_Se había divertido tanto en las clases de natación que había sido realmente dificultoso sacarla del agua, pero al menos estaba agotada en verdad. _

_La miró dormir profundamente y no pudo evitar acariciar sus cabellos._

_—Pronto se lo diré –le contesto a Sasori, el cual dejó su lugar en el marco de la puerta para acercarse hasta la ojiluna, la cual le miró para luego sonreírle —. Muy pronto._

_—Estoy seguro que entre más rápido, mejor –contesto él, mirando profundamente a Natsuko, en verdad preocupado de como la pequeña tomaría la noticia cuando Hinata le dijera todo._

_Absolutamente **todo**._

—El tío Deidara puede llevarme –la voz de Natsuko la hizo volver a la realidad, para ver como Natsuko intentaba abrir el frasco de mermelada de frambuesas para ponerle a sus guafles.

—Déjame ayudarte –le quito suavemente el frasco, abriéndolo de inmediato ante la cara llena de reproche de su hija.

—Mami, hay algunas cosas que puedo hacer yo solita.

—Y hay algunas otras cosas que no puedes hacer tú solita, como por ejemplo, viajar a Tokio.

—¡Demo, se hablar japonés!, y te he dicho que Deidara-kun puede llevarme. ¡En verdad quiero ir! –puso sus manos a manera de ruego y Hinata soltó un suspiro.

Sabía que Natsuko conseguiría su permiso. Ya fuese tarde o temprano.

¿De qué era de lo que se preocupaba?

¿Qué Natsuko llegará a conocer a su Padre en Tokio…?

¡Era una tontería!, no había probabilidad de que aquello ocurriera. Estaba plenamente segura que él estaría viajando, ocupado en sus negocios…

Natsuko nunca se lo encontraría. Asi pudo sentir un poco de alivio, y se estaba comportando de manera egoísta, Natsuko únicamente quería ir a Tokio para aprender más sobre natación, practicar y cosas de más.

No habría ningún problema si la dejaba ir.

—Está bien.

En cuanto su Madre le dijo todo aquello, dejó de comer sus guafles para mirarla sorprendida.

—¿De… –tuvo que cerrar la boquita —… verdad?

—Aja, estoy segura que estarás bien, solamente debo de saber a dónde irás –le dijo y a Natsuko se le borró la sonrisa.

¡Oh no, tampoco había pensado en eso!, es más.

¡No pensó que conseguiría asi de rápido el permiso!

—Ah… etto… –Hinata notó como Natsuko empezaba a jugar con sus dedos —… el folleto que… tenía se… se me rompió… y… creo que ya no hay más… pero podré enviarte fotos y todo lo demás para que no te preocupes Mami. ¡Confía en mí!

_—Confía en mí –su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba. _

_¡Estaba temblando como una gelatina!, alzo la mirada para verlo, sintiendo envidia de verlo tan fresco, asi de calmado por la locura que haría en cuanto saliese de esa puerta._

_Pero al mirarlo nuevamente, al recibir esa sonrisa tan característica de él… todos los nervios se fueron._

_—Te doy mi palabra de que todo saldrá bien._

—¿Mami? –Natsuko movió sus manitas, haciendo que Hinata despertara de su ensoñación, sus recuerdos.

—Ah… nada. No es nada –le dijo, sonriéndole suavemente —. Ok, entonces asi será. ¿Y cuándo tienes que partir?

—Mañana mismo –contesto Natsuko, sonriendo felizmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al abrir las puertas de su oficina, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una desagradable visita. Sintió un sabor demasiado amargo de tan solo verlo a pesar de todos esos años.

¿Qué acaso no se cansaba?

—Creí haberte dicho que no deseaba verte.

—No obedezco tus órdenes, Namikaze. Y más te vale cuidar tus palabras –habló tajantemente, con odio puro impregnado en su voz por todas las desgracias que le había hecho pasar a la que él consideraba una pequeña hermana, y de la que ahora no sabía nada.

Nada, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, no dejando huellas.

—¿Qué haces en mi oficina?, según lo acordado, Hiashi-san solamente me vendría a visitar cada cuando las ganancias subieran. A ti, Neji… no te esperaba.

—Mi visita no es por negocios –contesto, dejando un folder encima del escritorio de vidrio, llamando de inmediato la atención de Naruto —. Vengo a darte un aviso.

—¿Hm? –quería hacerse el desinteresado, puesto que ya había aprendido a manejar las emociones.

Ya no era más un chiquillo que de inmediato explotaba por cualquier cosa. La vida lo había moldeado, de una mala, mala manera. Para que al final, se convirtiera en lo que era ahora.

Al tomar la carpeta, sintió que el aire se le iba.

—Lamento informarte que… la tregua entre tú familia, o séase, tu prima Karin y tu hermano Menma, con la familia Hyūga, ya no existe.

—¿Qué? –¿De que hablaba? ¡Si él se había encargado de que esa tregua durara por años!

¿Cómo fue que se había terminado?, al leer los documento pudo saber por qué.

—Un límite de tiempo –susurró de ver en palabras negras el documento que había firmado él, años atrás.

_«…al separarse automáticamente se dará un **límite de tiempo**, en el cual, el beneficiado solamente tendrá como tiempo estimado 8 años. Al cumplirse el límite de tiempo… las acciones pasarán a sus dueños originales»_

¡Había sido un tarado de no leer con cuidado ese apartado!, había firmado una bomba de tiempo cuando se separó de ella.

El ver como a Naruto se le venía el mundo encima se sintió satisfecho. Ahora sabría lo que era sufrir.

—Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, solo quería comunicártelo, ya sabes, para que les digas a todos tus empleados sobre el nuevo cambio.

—Esto… –arrugó el papel. ¡Oh no!, no lo iba a permitir. —. Lo planeaste muy bien –siseó Naruto, mirando con rencor al susodicho, el cual solamente bufo.

—Yo no planee nada, tú fuiste el que se hecho la soga al cuello cuando firmaste los papeles de divorcio. Menma como Karin te lo dijeron, que habría serias consecuencias después, pero como siempre… –se giró, para marcharse de una buena vez.

No tenía nada que estar ahí. Ya había dado el aviso.

—… nunca escuchas.

—Esto aún no termina –antes de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo, volviendo a mirar con incredulidad al rubio, que formo una sonrisa arrogante —. La empresa está pasando por un proyecto del cual se estima terminará en tres meses, aproximadamente. No se puede hacer ningún cambió, no con las jugosas ganancias que se ganarán.

—¿Y crees que a Hiashi-san le importa el dinero?

—Si fue capaz de hacer ese trato conmigo… ¿en verdad crees que no lo hará? –preguntó.

—Los años hacen que las personas cambien, Naruto –lo llamó por su nombre, después de tantos años; su cabello era castaño y largo, con dos mechones sobresalientes y tomando en una coleta floja, sus ojos eran plateados como la luna y piel clara —. Hiashi-san cambió, y está más que decidido a destruirte…

—¿Destruirme? –preguntó con sorna.

—Por haberla alejado. Por eso.

—Tú sabes que ella se fue… por su propia voluntad –quiso creer sus palabras, pero en su interior, su subconsciente se burló, se rió a carcajadas por sus palabras llenas de puras mentiras.

La única razón por la que ella se había ido, fue por su culpa.

—¿Aun sigues tragándote ese cuento…? –alzo una ceja —. Por lo menos debes de disminuir la culpa que te come día tras día, ¿cierto?

—Yo estoy en completa paz. Vivo mi vida tranquilamente porque yo no tuve nada que ver con las decisiones de tu prima, Neji. Asi que… –miro la puerta, y el Hyūga sonrió de medio lado, con un atisbo de burla.

—¿Sabes?, años tras me reiría de lo que estoy a punto de decir pero… –Neji miró al rubio, manteniendo la sonrisa llena de burla —, pienso que el Naruto de antes me caía mejor.

—Hasta pronto, Neji –cortó.

No podía seguir soportando su presencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cuando se lo digas le dará algo.

—¿Acaso me importa?

—Ah, se me olvidaba que hablaba contigo –rodó sus ojos fastidiada de saber cómo era su primo menor, no sentía nada de preocupación por los demás; su cabello era de tono rojizo y largo, ojos color rojo como el mismo rubí y piel clara.

Ni si quiera por quienes eran de su propia sangre, como ella y como su otro primo.

Si, el bobo de su otro primo.

—¿Y a que te dedicarás?, lo único que haces es gastar y gastar… dinero.

—Para tu información, Karin –dejó de mirar a su alrededor para posar su mirada en su molesta pero a la vez útil prima —… tengo negocios alrededor del mundo. No necesito de una empresa para sobrevivir. Se valerme por mí mismo.

—Hm… lo que digas –comento, dejando de tomar su bebida, escuchando en las afueras los pitidos de los automóviles y la ciudad urbanas.

Para ser Londres era una ciudad demasiada ruidosa.

—Naruto hizo todo esto por nosotros, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah sí? –su agarre en su taza de volvió duro y su prima lo supo.

Fue mala idea abrir la boca.

—Oh vamos –suspiro, sabiendo que ese tema no era uno de sus favoritos —, ella lo amaba. Y sé que la verdad duele, pero ella no te quería a ti. Lo quería a él.

—Me estás comenzando a fastidiar –le dijo, soltando el aire contenido, sintiendo esa familiar irá recorrer su cuerpo; su cabello era negro y alborotado, ojos color azul como el zafiro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

Pero ya no era el mismo mocoso. Ya había crecido, veías las cosas de otro modo. Sin embargo, seguía viendo a su hermano como siempre.

Con odio.

—No es mi intención. Solamente vine aquí para tratar de hacerte desistir.

—Pues lamento decirte que no eres buena para esto –Menma dejó la taza de café amargo en la mesa de esa cafetería en el centro de Londres. Sacó unos billetes los dejó ahí, para largarse —. Hablare con Hyūga Neji para venderle mi parte de la empresa. Y ni tú, Karin, ni nadie, me hará desistir. No veremos luego.

—Chao… –susurró Karin suspirando cansinamente. ¡Diablos!, sus primos sí que eran los idiotas más grandes del mundo.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

A lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada era como rayos le diría a Naruto lo que Menma haría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Uchiha-san!

Todo rastro de serenidad se fue, por lo menos para él. Cerró otra vez la puerta de su auto para girarse y ver de qué se trataba de su asistente.

—¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo que quería era largarse, estaba cansado de haber atendido a los mil y un pacientes que tenía que atender ese día.

—S-Siento detenerlo, pero Tsunade-sama me ha comunicado un mensaje que debe de saber con urgencia.

—¿El cual es…? –que fuese al grano ya.

—Tiene que ir a Kioto dentro de dos días.

—¿Kioto? –sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y alzo una ceja —. ¿Para qué?

—Uno de sus pacientes.

—Yo no tengo pacientes en Kioto, solamente aquí, en Tokio.

—Es lo mismo que le conteste a Tsunade-sama, pero ella me dijo que debía de ir. Me dijo que era urgente y familiar. Es importante que vaya –suspiro cansado.

Y él que había pensado ir a tomar algo y despejarse un rato. Ahora la que era su jefa y sucesora, le pedía inesperadamente un favor.

—Hmp… –expresó, desviando su mirada —. Manda todo referente a la paciente a mi cuenta de correo, yo más tarde me comunico con Tsunade-san para que me dé los detalles –le dijo a su asistente; su cabello era negro azabache y un poco rebelde, ojos color negros como el mismo carbón y piel algo morena.

—¡Hai! –contesto, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia —. Con su permiso, Uchiha-san.

Pero antes de que ella se fuese, la mano de su jefe la atrapo. Instintivamente se sonrojo por el contacto.

—Matsuri… –tembló como una hoja al ser pronunciada por los labios del Uchiha.

¡¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera cuando estaba él cerca?!

—¿S-Si? –tragó saliva.

—¿Te importaría darte la vuelta?

—N-No… Uchiha-san –se giró lentamente y alzo su mirada para ver a su jefe. Lo primero que vio fue que Sasuke tenía un pedazo de papel blanco en su mano y ella sintió que todo su rostro se pintaba de color rojo.

—Tenías esto –le enseñó el papel —. Trata de estar bien, no podrás hacer bien tu trabajo si te quedas hasta tarde.

—H-Hai… –contesto, con su mirada abajo.

¡¿Qué había pasado por su mente?! ¿Qué la iba a besar?

¡Se estaba volviendo una loca!

—Que tenga… un buen día, Uchiha-san –fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como el Uchiha se subía a su auto para marcharse, dejándola a ella sola, entre sus propios pensamientos —. Ay… –se dio un golpecito en su cabeza —. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estropearlo todo? –se preguntó a sí misma; su cabello era castaño y corto, ojos color negros como la misma tinta de escribir y piel clara.

Porque siempre era asi. Cada vez que deseaba acercarse a su jefe, decirle algo… nunca podía. Las palabras se le atoraban en la boca y sentía que los nervios la comían viva.

Sin contar con que siempre lo estropeaba todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Que ella está bien, Hina. No debes de que preocuparte. Yo estaré a su cuidado –le dijo con calma, caminando entre todo aquel mar de gente para poder llegar a la salida del aeropuerto central de Tokio.

—Eso es lo que preocupa a Hinata, Deidara –el rubio amante del arte sintió que una venita se formaba en su frente al escuchar la voz de Sasori.

—¡¿A ti quien te invito a esta conversación, Sasori?!

—T-Tranquilos –la voz de Hinata le hizo dejar de apretar su puño —, por favor Deidara-kun, cuida de ella.

—Está en buenas manos… –pero al bajar la mirada con lo único que se topo fue que en su mano tenía, en lugar de tener la mano de Natsuko en la suya, tenía el cordón de un globo —. _"¡Esa mocosa!" _–pensó el rubio apurado, mirando a todos lados algún rastro de Natsuko.

—Eso me alegra, Deidara-kun. Estoy segura que cuidarás muy bien de ella en su estadía en Tokio.

—Ah… claro… yo… –tragó saliva —… la cuidare muy bien —. T-Tengo que colgar, los… los veré dentro de tres meses. ¡Sayonara! –se despidió y en cuanto guardó su celular empezó a correr como loco entre todas las personas —. ¡Natsuko!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mapa estaba puesto, delante de ella. Claro, todo estaba claro. Muy claro como el agua, el único problema era que…

¡¿Por dónde comenzar?!

—Hm… –Natsuko miro con sus ojitos los lugares más populares de toda la capital —. ¿Dónde lo podré encontrar? –musito, cruzada de brazos y con el marcador sostenido en su boca.

Al mirar el cielo pudo ver que el sol estaba en su punto. Su vuelo desde Hawái a Japón había durado por lo menos una hora y media. Si bien, se sentía un poquito mal por dejar a su tío Deidara solo en el aeropuerto, pero creía que si la seguía vigilando no podría hacer bien su búsqueda.

Ya más tarde sería sermoneada por el rubio se tu tío. Lo que ahora le importaba a ella era por donde comenzar a buscar.

—Muy bien –saco una moneda y se llevó una mano a sus ojos, cubriéndolos —. Vamos a dejarlo al destino –susurró, soltando la monedita en el mapa.

Cuando la moneda dejó de hacer sonido, quitó su mano de su mirada solamente para ver el lugar en donde la moneda había caído.

—¿Hum? –tomó el mapa y leyó lo que decía —. Namikaze & Hyūga Corporation –sonrió —. Bien, ahí empezare a buscar.

Y a encontrar lo que ella quería saber.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentó nuevamente, esperando escuchar que anunciaran su vuelo. Pero algo no andaba bien con ella, no sabía que era, pero sentía que algo andaba muy mal, y eso incluía a su linda Natsuko.

No era que desconfiara en Deidara, sino era que algo iba a pasar. Algo… importante.

¿Pero qué?

—Toma –la voz de Sasori hizo que la ojiluna dejará de ver el techo del aeropuerto. Miró la botella con agua que le pidió, asi que la tomo.

—Gracias –contesto, intentando sonreír para no preocuparle, pero no consiguiéndolo.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?

—¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Sasori, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la ojiluna, que le miro, para negar después.

—Nada –contesto. No. No debía de que preocuparse. Todo estaría bien.

Nada malo pasaría.

Por lo menos, ella quería creerlo asi.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí traigo la continuación rápidamente. Es que ya la tenía escrita, jajaja.

Miles de gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, y aguarden que en el siguiente capítulo el esperado encuentro de nuestra linda Natsuko y Naruto ocurrirá. Al igual que las cosa se irán aclarando también.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Heero Root: **me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que la continuación también sea asi. Esperaré ansiosa tu comentario y gracias.

**Rocio Hyuga: **gracias por tu comentario, me da alegría que esta idea nueva te guste. Espero que la conti te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Serafine Shinjiru: **gracias, espero que te guste la continuación.

**hinata uzumaki: **contenta de que te guste, espero que esta continuación no sea la excepción y gracias.

Bien, tengo que irme.

Quiero anunciar que estaré como dos semanas fuera de lo que se trata de fics, tendré que atender algunas cosas personales y escolares. Pero cuando este desocupada me pondré al corriente con mi fic **Mi deseo **y **Regresa a mí, **asi que atentos.

Les mando muchos, pero muchos besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	3. ¡Sorpresa!, soy padre Parte 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nunca te olvide**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**3er capítulo**

¡Sorpresa!, soy padre

**.**

**.**

**Parte 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo era tan grande y se sintió infinitamente pequeña a comparación con todos aquellos altos edificios que casi alcanzaban al cielo.

Sin mencionar con que las personas caminaban tan rápido que tenía que pensar velozmente para que ninguna de toda esa gente la pisara.

— Me siento tan pequeña –Natsuko se sentía incómoda de ver que todas las cosas a las que veía siempre eran más altas que ella misma.

En Hawái la mayoría de las personas que conocía –sus tíos principalmente como su madre– siempre la hacían sentirse un poquito más alta.

Solo que ahora ya no se encontraba en Hawái, en Honolulú.

Ahora se encontraba en Tokio Japón, demasiado lejos de su casa.

Siguió caminando entre todo ese mar de gente, no quitando su mirada de todas las cosas que le provocaban infinita curiosidad.

Miró el mapa que aún no soltaba, para ver que se encontraba en el distrito de Nihonbashi, todavía le faltaba mucho para llegar al distrito de Marunouchi. En ese lugar era en donde se encontraba el primer lugar en donde comenzaría su búsqueda.

El único problema era…

¿Cómo iba a llegar?, después de todo era una pequeña niña –aunque le costara su pequeño orgullo admitirlo– que estaba en una ciudad completamente desconocida y sin saber qué rumbo tomar a pesar de ya saber dónde estaba su destino.

Paró de caminar para mirar las calles que estaban inundadas de automóviles lujosos y costosos, asi como taxis. Tal vez si tomaba uno la podría llevar hasta donde se encontraba, no le importaba el precio, lo que quería era llegar.

— ¡Disculpe! –Natsuko alzó su manita para llamar a un taxi que estaba avanzado cuando la luz del semáforo se puso en verde.

Sin embargo, fue ignorada. Abrió su boca impresionada de haber sido ignorada. Y no le gustaba ser ignorada.

Guardó el mapa que tenía entre sus manos en su pequeña mochila y dejó a un lado la maleta que traía para, de tan solo un salto, subir a la banca que estaba a su lado y mirar hacia las calles en donde más taxis venían.

— ¡Disculpe! –gritó una vez más alzando su manita, pero como el taxi anterior este la ignoró.

Se sintió muy enojada por eso.

— ¡Jum! –exclamó la chiquilla con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño levemente fruncido, asi como sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Un chiflido demasiado fuerte hizo que dejara de mirar con rencor a las calles para girarse y mirar sorprendida al maduro hombre de cabellera rubia y alborotada, que fue el responsable de que un taxi se detuviese en frente de ella.

— Listo –murmuro al ver que el taxi por fin se detuvo.

Miró a la linda niña de cabello negro azulado y lindos ojos azules, recordándole a alguien.

Le sonrió tranquilamente y pudo ver que la niña se sonrojo.

— Espero poder haber sido de ayuda, pequeñita.

— A-Arigato –Natsuko hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en Hawái, su madre se encargó de instruirle las costumbres de Japón para cuando ella decidiera volar e irse a Tokio, para emprender su carrera como nadadora profesional.

— No hay de qué –susurró el rubio tomando las bolsas de sus compras para volver a caminar, dejando atrás a Natsuko, pensando en que esos ojos azules ya los había visto de algún lado.

Pero…

¿En dónde?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hola, zanahoria!

Cuando bajó por fin del avión que se encargó de transportarla nuevamente a Tokio, toda la relajación de su cuerpo se borró al ver, en la lejanía, a su peor pesadilla y su mayor dolor de cabeza.

— Suigetsu –Karin nombró a regañadientes a ese tipejo que para su mala suerte –malísima suerte– era su guardaespaldas.

¡Era realmente tonto!, ella sabía cuidarse perfectamente cómo para tener a alguien siendo su sombra día y noche. La primera vez que Naruto le dijo que Suigetsu sería su guardaespaldas quiso darse un tiro.

¡No lo soportaba!

— Veo que estás de buen humor el día de hoy.

Caminó con tranquilidad para ver como Karin se había detenido a la mitad de la escalerilla del jet privado que le pertenecía a la empresa Namikaze & Hyūga Corporation.

— Lo estaba, hasta que vi tú horrenda cara de pez –contesto bajando completamente las escaleras, sin esperar que el hombre de cabellera blanca, casi azul, le contestara.

— Oh, vamos. Esta semana sin verte realmente fue aburrida.

— Para mí fue un completo alivio –ella lo miró.

— Dudo que conmigo fuese un alivio –murmuro Suigetsu, sonriéndole traviesamente a la pelirroja —. Tal vez las vacaciones que me tomé, o mejor dicho, las vacaciones que **tú **me obligaste a tomar, fueron buenas, pero en verdad te extrañe. En especial ese cabello de zanahoria.

— ¡Idiota!

Suigetsu se quejó por el golpe que ella le dio, pero se lo tenía bien merecido por sus palabras.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su cabello, pensando en que… ¿De verdad su cabello tenía el mismo tono de color que el de una zanahoria?...

— « _¿Y por qué mierda estoy pensando en esto…? ¡Lo que esta lagartija diga de mí me vale! _» –pensó la Uzumaki, ajustándose sus anteojos.

— ¿Por qué estas roja? –preguntó el Hozuki al ver como la cara de Karin estaba algo sonrojada.

— ¡A-A ti que te importa, lagartija humana!

— ¿Ah? ¿Lagartija humana? ¡Wow, ese es nuevo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boqueó, intentando recuperar el habla.

¿Hablaban en serio?

— Yo… –miró a cada una de las personas que tenían puestas sus miradas en ella, sintiéndose realmente nerviosa de ser quien llevara a cabo aquel plan —. Yo…

— ¡Matsuri, en verdad te necesitamos! –ese chico de cabellera castaña y rebelde se le acercó en tan solo dos pasos —. Sabaku no Gaara expresó claramente que no daría ninguna revista a absolutamente nadie.

— ¡Eso es cierto! –la otra mujer que poseía el cabello de color durazno y largo se le acercó de igual manera que Kiba —. Urgentemente necesitamos una exclusiva de parte de este hombre.

— Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Matsuri parpadeando sorprendida.

Pensó que al ser invitada por Kiba y Sasame para comer sería para una simpática charlad de amigos. No se imaginó que la principal razón de sus amigos sería para que ella llevara a cabo un plan que no aprobaba.

— Oh bueno… –Kiba guardó silencio, pensando en que decirle a la Koyama —. Ninguna de las chicas que hemos entrevistado para este plan es la adaptada.

— ¿Adaptada?

— Todas desfallecen por Sabaku no Gaara.

— Incluida Sasame.

— ¡Kiba! –se sonrojó.

— Y tú, Matsuri, no desfalleces por ese actor, por eso necesitamos que seas tú la que haga esto.

— Pero… Kiba-kun, tengo… tengo obligaciones que hacer. Además, aún estoy estudiando por las noches en la universidad. No puedo tener más responsabilidades de las que ya tengo.

— ¡Te pagaremos bien, Matsuri! ¡De verdad! –pidió Kiba casi arrodillándose.

— K-Kiba –Matsuri se sonrojo.

— Tú eres la mujer perfecta para esto.

¿En qué dilema estaba?, si bien en un tiempo ella fue una gran intérprete de muchos personajes en sus años de escuela. Pero eran solamente obras de teatro.

En un principio quiso dedicarse a la actuación, pero ante los problemas que su familia tuvo que pasar desecho la idea y se dedicó a trabajar a temprana edad para salir adelante.

Miró a Kiba y a Sasame que les pedían su ayuda. Por lo que ellos le contaron si no tenían una exclusiva para la revista de chimes más grande de toda la capital, automáticamente estarían despedidos.

No podía comprender como ese tal Sabaku no Gaara, un famosillo actor que ni conocía –no veía la televisión frecuentemente– les pudiese dar una simple entrevista.

¿Qué tan malo era contestar unas sencillas preguntas?

— Entonces… –se humedeció sus labios antes de hablar —. Ustedes quieren que yo, Koyama Matsuri, ¿me haga pasar por un hombre para poder sacarle a Sabaku no Gaara una entrevista…?

— ¡Asi es! –contestaron los dos.

— ¿Hacerme pasar por un hombre?

La emoción de interpretar ser alguien diferente le llamó mucha la atención. Era una sensación que desde que salió de la preparatoria no sentía para nada.

— Acepto –tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero ya más tarde las solucionaría.

Después de todo… ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Que grande está! –exclamó al ver a través de la ventanilla del taxi el gran edificio que delante de ella se dibujaba.

Miles y miles de personas entraban y salían, con lujosos trajes y maletines. Vio que un oficial se encontraba en la entrada, siendo este quien abriera las puertas a las personas que ingresaban al lugar.

— Tengo que distraerlo –musito Natsuko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar, caballero?

Dejó de leer algunos papeles que tenía entre sus manos para elevar su mirada y ver a la azafata que le sonreía de manera coqueta.

Sintió irritación.

A pesar de encontrarse en primera clase no se escapaba de esas molestas mujeres.

— Nada –contesto asi de seco para que la mujer supiese que no estaba interesado.

Escuchó los pasos de la azafata alejarse y pudo leer nuevamente los papeles en donde se decía claramente que le daba a Hyūga Neji el porcentaje de las acciones que a él le pertenecía.

Una vez que le dijese eso a su mellizo Naruto estaba seguro que explotaría, pero sinceramente estaba cansado de ser dueño de cosas que ni si quiera atendía, por lo menos, no personalmente.

— Que odioso –murmuro Menma cerrando la carpeta y metiéndola de inmediato en su portafolio.

El vuelo aun no comenzaba, faltaba poco tiempo, pero ya quería llegar a Tokio para poder deshacerse de todo de una buena vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Buenas días, Shion-san –el guardián abrió la puerta principal a la joven mujer de caballera rubia platinada que se acercaba con su gran abrigo de piel a la puerta.

— Hm –y como siempre se dedicaba a ignorar los saludos de los empleados, pasándolos de largo.

Se acomodó mejor su gran abrigo de piel de leopardo, caminando hacia el interior de la empresa de su futuro marido.

— ¿Eh? –el vigilante se limpió sus anteojos perplejo de haber visto unos piecitos caminar al par de los grandes tacones que Shion —. Debo de estar alucinando –susurró negando con su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— Esto que estás haciendo no es correcto._

_— Si lo hago no tendremos de que preocuparnos –refutó._

_Ya estaba cansado de que su padre no aceptara sus planes._

_Si llevaba a cabo esos planes saldrían de la gran crisis que pasaba su familia. No iba a dejar que nadie los pisoteara._

_— Es tu amiga… ¿Serías capaz de hacer esto?_

_— Claro que sí. Hinata no se va a negar –murmuro desviando su mirada a otro lado que no fuese la cara llena de tristeza de su padre por las decisiones que él estaba tomando._

_Ya ni si quiera se reconocía. Lo que iba a hacer sin duda era una blasfemia._

_Aprovecharse del amor puro que su amiga le tenía no era algo de lo cual se sintiera orgulloso, es más, le enfermaba, pero si era necesario para poder salvar a su familia de la quiebra lo haría._

_Sin dudar._

Detuvo abruptamente el bolígrafo con quien estaba firmando aquellos papeles ante el recuerdo que inundo su mente y las palabras de su padre "_Es tu amiga… ¿Serías capaz de hacer esto?"._

— Otra vez –Naruto cerró sus ojos cansado de estar recordar últimamente aquella cadena de recuerdos que no lo dejaban en paz.

Cada noche, al dormir, siempre tenía que soñar con su rostro. De todas las cosas atroces que la hizo pasar. Utilizándola para sus propios fines, aprovechando ese amor que ella le profesó sin segundas intenciones.

Un amor incondicional que él mismo en tan solo un año se encargó de destruir.

— Diablos –por más que quiso concentrarse en el trabajo no podía, en parte por la indeseada visita de Neji, trayéndola malas noticias que le perjudicarían.

Y no solamente a él, sino a toda su familia.

— Naruto-san.

La voz de su asistente Shiho por el tele-comunicador lo hizo dejar de ver el techo para aplanar el botón para contestarle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shiho?

— Ah… bueno… –Naruto escuchó a Shiho titubear —. Hay… Hay alguien aquí que desea verlo.

— ¿A mí? –no quería visitas inesperadas.

— Asi es, a usted.

— ¿Te dio su nombre? ¿Razón de su visita?

— Aja –contesto —. Su nombre es Natsuko y dice que desea conocerlo.

¿Natsuko?, no recordaba a ninguna Natsuko de su lista interminable de amantes y compañeras de cama.

Pero la idea de conocerla y despejarse un poco no se le hizo nada mala.

— Hazla pasar –fue su respuesta.

— S-Si señor…

Antes de que Shiho terminara la comunicación pregunto.

— ¿Es bonita?

— Si señor, parece una muñequita –Naruto enarcó una ceja confuso.

¿Una muñequita?

— Bien, solo hazla pasar.

— Si, Naruto-san.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Ay… –negó al saber que su jefe no cambiaba —. Naruto-san nunca cambia –la mujer se ajustó sus lentes y miró a la niñita que se encontraba ocupada mirando los cuadros de arte que decoraban la pintura —. Natsuko-san.

— ¿Si? –preguntó mirando a la secretaria que le cayó bien.

— Naruto-san la atenderá –le dijo sonriéndole y Natsuko le contesto de la misma manera.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Shiho-chan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se arregló bien su corbata y su saco, tenía que causar como siempre una buena impresión.

Los papeles que estaba firmando los checaría después, por el momento se dedicaría a conocer a esa "Natsuko" que desconocía y de la cual su asistente afirmó que se parecía a una muñequilla.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta le hicieron saber que ya estaba listo.

Giró su silla para tener vista al gran ventanal que tenía en donde podía ver toda la manzana.

— Adelante –ordenó.

La puerta se abrió y unos pasos logro escuchar.

Inevitablemente sonrió.

— Cierra la puerta –el sonido del seguro lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa — « _Chica traviesa, debo suponer _» –pensó —. ¿Y a que debo tu visita, Natsuko? –pregunto.

Al estar acostumbrado a recibir respuesta rápida le sorprendió un poco no recibirla. Confuso, decidió girar su silla…

— ¡Hola! –Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido de ver a una niña pequeña en frente de él, encima de su escritorio y sonriéndole dulcemente.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Fue tanta la impresión como sorpresa, que no pudo soportarlo y se cayó con todo y su silla, de espaldas.

— Oh… bueno, esto no me lo imagine. Pensé que sería buena idea –habló Natsuko al ver al rubio en el suelo sin apartarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿N-Natsuko? –pregunto confundido, perplejo, conmocionado y crédulo de que esa niña fuese… ¿Natsuko?

— Asi es, ese es mi nombre –sonrió contenta de ser llamada asi por su padre —. Mi nombre es Hyūga Natsuko, y tú, Namikaze Naruto, eres mi padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Largo día, no? –la asistente de Namikaze Naruto miró a su otra compañera, Kin, que le ofrecía un café.

— Correcto –contesto sonriéndole, tomando su café, hasta que en 3, 2, 1…

0…

— ¡¿Qué?!

El estruendoso gritó de parte de su jefe la hizo temblar, o mejor dicho, hizo que todo el último piso temblara por la potente voz de su jefe Naruto.

— ¿Fue Naruto-san el que gritó?

— Parece que sí… –murmuro confundida, mirando las puertas que conducían a la oficina de su jefe.

¿Qué habría pasado?

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias, miles de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que siempre me dejan.

Aquí trayendo la continuación de esta historia.

Tenía pendientes que hacer, pero al tener lista ya la continuación me dije: ¿Por qué no publicar hoy?, ya estoy de por sí estresada, jajaja.

Ay… amo a mi linda Natsuko-chan~

¿Ustedes no?

Yo creo que con lo que Natsuko-chan ha hecho y con lo que hará, estoy segura que la amaran como yo.

Ahora pasemos a sus lindos reviwers:

**Heero Root: **contestando a tu duda, sip, esta historia fue inspirada en esa película. "Entrenando a papá" está escrita en mi lista de películas favoritas al tener escenas conmovedoras de padre e hija. Solo que aclaro que no me base en ella, por lo menos, no en toda la trama, solo es una fuente de inspiración ya que este fic es 100% original. Y sobre Naruto y Hinata, ya puse un flashback, pequeñito claro, ya que mientras la historia siga pondré la verdadera razón de porque se separaron. Menma enamorado de Hinata fue un detalle más para esta historia, más adelanta profundizaré todo esto. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Rocio Hyuga: **la fuente de inspiración fue la película "Entrenando a papá", pero Rocio-chan tendrá mi toque personal. Gracias por el comentario y espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Annie Thompson: **aquí la continuación. Espero que te guste.

**Noelialuna: **gracias por el comentario y si, pobrecito Deidara, Natsuko sin duda lo hará sufrir en su estadía en Tokio. Naruto es malo, por lo menos en esta historia, ya más adelante se dirá el porqué. ¡Menma es el número uno!, claro que sí jajaja. Y Neji créeme que esa no será su única participación, aún falta más. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**hinata uzumaki: **gracias por el comentario, por fin aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste.

**hatake.k: **gracias por tu comentario, y aqui por fin tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste.

**Davaru: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste este fic. Y espero que te guste la continuación, te doy la bienvenida a este fic y encontrar otro comentario tuyo.

Sé que sonará repetitivo, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Antes de irme, como lo dije en otro de mis fics, he subido un nuevo fic titulado: **Y llegaste tú**, si tienen tiempo de sobra me gustaría mucho que lo leyeran, el primer capítulo es corto, pero es como un pequeño prólogo de lo que será el contenido de esa historia.

Y si pueden (cosa que estaré eternamente agradecida con cada uno de ustedes) dejarme un lindo comentario.

El fic no se puede ver en la página principal de de los fics de Naruto & Hinata en español, no sé porque, pero si se van a mi perfil ahí lo verán.

Gracias por leerme.

Hasta la otra.

Besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	4. Con el pie izquierdo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Nunca te olvide**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Con el pie izquierdo.

* * *

— ¡Shion-sama, permítame ayudarle…!

— ¡No me toquen inútiles!

Quitó de un manotazo las manos de las empleadas que intentaron ayudarle. ¡Asqueaba que las personas poco corrientes le tocaran! Daba asco. Se puso de pie en un santiamén, gruñendo molesta y arreglando su cabello.

Shion no entendía que fue lo que paso con ella. ¡¿Cómo fue que termino con el trasero en el piso y sin su hermoso abrigo de piel de jaguar?!

_Una vez enterada que su próximo esposo por fin estaba en su oficina, sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Ver a Naruto en verdad la entusiasmaba._

_Sobre todo, con el cheque de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero para comprarse todo tipo de prendas de vestir, accesorios y cualquier otro tipo de cosas que a ella a volvían loca._

_Namikaze Naruto tenía el suficiente dinero para hacer enloquecer a Shion, y no solamente era el dinero, también eran sus dotes de amante apasionado y profesional. ¡Y para ella solita!_

_Porque no, ella no permitía que nadie le robara a su futuro esposo. ¡Nadie le privaría el derecho de ser la señora Namikaze y futura dueña de todo aquel imperio de una de las familias más importantes! _

_Nadie._

_Justo cuando iba a dar un paso, algo ocurrió._

_Algo completamente extraño._

_— Pero… ¿Qué rayos…?_

_Shion ni si quiera pudo terminar su frase al momento de sentir que el suelo se movía y que en un parpadeo ella quedó sentada en el piso, observando en la distancia como su abrigo de piel se iba y que unos pequeños piecitos sobresalían corriendo a gran velocidad hasta el ascensor, desapareciendo de su vista y dejándola anonada._

_¿Qué rayos había sido eso?_

* * *

Apurada y con el corazón acelerando a mil por hora, Shiho abrió la puerta en par de par solamente para observar como su jefe Naruto miraba a la nada, con una expresión en la cara de haber visto al mismísimo Lucifer.

¡Kami-sama, hasta se había puesto pálido!

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¿Qué paso? ¿E-Esta usted bien? –cuestionó, llegando al lado del rubio y agachándose, comenzando a checar si algo andaba mal con su jefe.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, por lo que realmente confundida y a la vez preocupada, miró hacia la dirección en donde su jefe observaba fijamente, topándose con la linda niña que cuando la vio por primera vez, le pareció una muñequita de porcelana.

— ¡Shiho-chan! ¿Tú sabes que le pasa a mi papi?

— Eh, bueno, no lo sé… ¡¿Qué?! –sus anteojos cayeron al suelo por lo que la pequeña peli negra había comentado sin pelos en la punta, de forma natural.

Natsuko dio un saltito y corrió hasta estar al otro lado de su padre, que aún seguía en shock. Hizo una mueca, confundida y extrañada. ¿Por qué su padre reaccionó de esa manera tan extraña? En las películas, cuando un padre y un hijo o hija se encontraban, el primero siempre sonreía maravillosamente y de los ojos salían lágrimas para abrazar con gran fuerza a su hijo.

¿Por qué su padre no hacía lo mismo y se quedaba quieto como las horribles estatuas que el tío Deidara realizaba?

— N-N-Natsuko-san… ¿Q-Qué acaba de decir?

— ¿Uh? –la pequeña de apenas 7 años miró a la joven rubio que acomodaba sus lentes, para mirarle sorprendida —. Dije: ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa a mi papi?

— ¡¿Pa…?!

Shiho no termino la frase cuando una mano tapo su boca, asustándola. Giró su rostro para ver la cara demasiado cerca de su jefe que con una mirada seria, le veía.

— Shhh, Shiho. No lo grites –reaccionó afortunadamente a tiempo.

Se levantó como resorte ante la mirada anonada de parte de su secretaria y de la pequeña enana que le miraba confundida. Corrió hacia la puertas de su oficina para cerrarlas bajo seguro; estaba consciente que había muchos chismosos merodeando por cada pasillo de su empresa, y que uno de ellos se enterara de lo que en esas cuatro paredes se había comentada, estaba frito.

— N-Naruto-sama, yo… yo no sabía que usted… ¡que usted era padre!

— ¡Yo tampoco…! Es decir… –Naruto negó —. No soy padre. ¡Yo no tengo hijos! –declaró.

— ¿Y yo que soy? –preguntó Natsuko, sentada ahora de manera ninja, con sus brazos cruzados, ceño ligeramente fruncido y un sonrojo suave en sus mejillas de porcelana —. ¡Soy tu hija! Te lo acabo de decir.

Esas muecas a Naruto le trajeron varios recuerdos de cierta mujer que quería olvidar para siempre…

_— Naruto-kun._

_Giró y ahí la vio, con sus cejas levemente fruncidas, su nariz un poco arrugada y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si, estaba molesta y estaba haciendo uno de sus berrinches._

_Suspiró._

_— De acuerdo –se dio por vencido, sonriéndole y tomándole de la mano —. Veremos esa película, pero no me culpes si después te asustas._

— Pues vete enterando que yo no tengo hijos –susurró, no muy seguro de sus palabras y frunciendo el ceño, enojado de estar recordando cosas del pasado cuando un problema muy serio acababa de llegar como una sorpresa a su vida.

Enojada, se puso de pie, con sus manitas convertidas en puños a sus costados y con sus ojos azules brillantes de valentía. Tomó la silla y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba aquel rubio cabeza hueca que tenía como padre; se subió en esta para estar a la misma altura, y sorprendiendo al Namikaze, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Naruto se sintió expuesto.

— Mami me dijo que cuando una persona mira a los ojos directamente, se puede ver el alma de las personas –comento la pequeña —. Y yo estoy seguro que yo no soy una niña mentirosa. ¡Soy tu hija! Tuya, hija de Namikaze Naruto y de Hyūga Hinata. He venido para conocerte y pasar el tiempo que he estado lejos de ti.

Shiho miró con la boca abierta a la pequeña. Aparte de mona ¡era realmente honesta y directa! Algo que le recordaba a su propio jefe. Yendo siempre al grano.

— Shiho…

— ¿Sí, Naruto-sama?

— Llama al viejo de Jiraiya.

— ¿A…? ¿Jiraiya-san…? –su mirada se ensombreció al recordar al hombre mayor de cabello blanco que intento tocarle los pechos.

Cuando levantó al mirada solo vio como en cámara lenta su jefe se desvanecía para caer inerte al suelo.

— ¡N-Naruto-sama!

Con un suspiró, Natsuko añadió:

— Esta es sin duda un reencuentro memorable –asintió mientras observaba como la secretaria que le cayó bien intentaba despertar a su padre.

* * *

— ¡Es asi de grande! ¡Tiene el cabello negro-azulado corto y con un moñito rojo! Ojos azules. Adorable a simple vista pero una demonio con cara de ángel. ¡Tiene 7 años y…!

— Disculpe señor, pero –la joven sintió como una gotita escurría por su nuca —… este es el departamento de objetos perdidos –señalo el cartelón que estaba por encima de sus cabezas.

— ¡Pues por eso! ¡Esa niña está perdida! –Deidara se acercó mucho a la pobre joven que sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban —. ¡A-Aquí encuentran las cosas, ¿no?! ¡Entonces búsquela!

— L-Lo siento, señor, pero nosotros no nos encargamos de eso…

Se estiró sus largos cabellos rubios con desesperación. Si Hinata se enteraba que en menos de 24 horas había perdido a su única y amada hija en la gran ciudad de Tokio, podría decirle un dulce "Good bye" al anhelo de tener un heredero e inculcarle que el arte era ¡Poom!

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Estaré en serios problemas si esa mocosa no aparece! –la tomo de las solapas, perdiendo la compostura por un breve momento —. ¡¿Acaso quieres ver como alguien tan guapo como yo es ahorcado por una madre histérica que no sabe que su hija ha viajado aquí para encontrar a su padre y pasar todo el tiempo que se supone que debió de haber pasado con él?! ¡¿Quieres verme muerto?!

— ¡S-Seguridad!

La pobre muchacha no soportó más tiempo la desesperación de Deidara, por lo cual llamó a los guaruras del centro comercial al cual ingresó esperando encontrar a Natsuko. El rostro del rubio se tornó azul al sentir las impotentes figuras del parte de los hombres que tronaba sus puños listos para hacerlo añicos.

Nervioso –asustado más que nada–, se giró y les sonrió a los oficiales.

—H-Hola… jejeje ¿Y-Y cómo les va?

— Señor, haga el favor de acompañarnos.

— Ah, claro, claro –asintió —. Lo haré con todo el gusto… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Miren! ¡Es Justin Bieber!

— ¡¿Dónde?! –los guardias dejaron sus rostros de seriedad para dar pasos a corazoncitos rojos, girándose de inmediato para ver el punto a donde el rubio había apuntado, sin embargo, no encontraron nada.

— ¡Sayonara!

— ¡Usted, vuelva aquí!

— Además, no es Justin Bieber. ¡Es un vagabundo!

— ¡La diferencia no es tanta! –gritó el rubio sin parar de correr, sobre todo cuando los guardias, más furiosos que nada, comenzaron a perseguirle.

* * *

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, ella suspiró aliviada pero a la vez melancólica.

Ya estaba confirmado, su jefe Sasuke iría a Kioto y ella se quedaría en su casa por todo el tiempo en el que él estuviese por allá.

Esto para Matsuri podría tomarse para bien pero también para mal. Le gustaba su trabajo y de hecho era una manera de prepararse por sí misma cuando por fin pudiese terminar la maestría en Psicología.

Solo era cuestión de un par de meses y todo estaría perfecto.

Guardó las llaves de la oficina de su jefe y tomó su bolso. Todo estaba en absoluto orden y no había nada que hacer hasta las próximas dos semanas. Estaría trabajando desde casa, enviándole todo tipo de información que Sasuke-san pudiese solicitar a través del internet.

Cuando Matsuri se disponía a salir, con una cara un tanto deprimente al saber que volvería a su vida aburrida de siempre y sin nada de acción, la puerta se abrió, emitiendo un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo respingar y asustarse.

— ¡Llévense todo y déjenme vivir! –gritó con sus ojos cerrados.

No recibiendo respuesta, comenzó a abrirlos para toparse con unos serios ojos entre verdes y azules, haciéndola parpadear.

— Ah… –se sonrojo de la pura vergüenza —. Yo…

—… ¿Es usted Aburame Tayuya?

— ¿Ah? – ¿Aburame Tayuya? ¿Una de las psicoanalistas que trabajaban en esta misma clínica? —. Yo…

— ¡Mucho gusto!

No pudo decir nada y tampoco aclararle que ella no era Tayuya-san cuando la otra mujer de envidiable belleza le tomó la mano, sacudiéndola con gran fuerza.

— La verdad era que tenía otra imagen suya, pero no importa –sonrió —. ¡No hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada! Soy Temari. Sabaku no Temari.

— E-Encantada, pero, señorita yo no…

— Hablamos por teléfono la semana pasada. Ya sabe, sobre aquel asunto.

— E-Escuche, señorita…

— Sé que tiene mucho trabajo –comento Temari, tomando la mano de una confundida Matsuri que no sabía cómo zafarse de aquella situación —, pero por favor, entienda, mi hermano y yo estamos realmente preocupados por mi otro hermano. ¡Necesita ayuda urgentemente!

— M-Me gustaría ayudarle, pero…

— ¡Y claro que puede hacerlo!

Matsuri iba a objetar cuando Temari comenzó a tomarle del brazo para empezar a llevarla hacia la salida. Intento abrir la boca de nuevo, pero la rubia de cuatro coletas le impidió el habla.

— La clínica de salud mental está muy cerca de aquí. He hablado con mi hermano, y a pesar de que se negó rotundamente desde un principio pese a estar enterado de su fama, logramos persuadirlo de por lo menos que platicara con usted. En verdad necesitamos que le ayude.

Los ojos de esa mujer pedían a gritos ayuda a pesar de su apariencia de fortaleza y ella no pudo contra ello. Solo asintió, poniéndose ella misma la soga al cuello de lo que podría ser un grave problema que marcaría su vida.

* * *

Ahí estaba aquella grande empresa. Tan impotente como siempre siendo manejada por un bruto. Aja, el bruto de su hermano.

Menma suspiró al momento de quitarse sus lentes para el sol.

Ya había hecho una cita para encontrarse con Hyūga Neji y venderle las acciones de la empresa, incluso se las podría regalar si por él fuese, pero no se vería bien de esa manera sin contar claro con el gran orgullo de parte del ojiplata.

Solo era cuestión de subir hasta el último piso, entrar a la oficina de Naruto y decirle su decisión. No le iba a importar la reacción del rubio, después de todo, él había dejado de ser un niño el cual seguía las órdenes ciegamente de aquel que decía ser su hermano mayor, el cual le decía que siempre lo protegería y nunca lo dañaría.

«_Mentiroso»_ pensó, apretando ligeramente la mandíbula, pasando por un ligero ataque de ira.

Negó un par de veces y aspiró aire antes de pasar por las puertas principales de Namikaze & Hyūga Corporation.

* * *

Ante esa aura que ella misma desprendía, aquellos tipejos que había osado de burlarse de su hermosa cabellera, ahora temblaban como gelatinas. Y no les culpaba, ese día no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

— ¡L-Lo sentimos! –gritaron mientras huían cobardemente.

— ¡Eso es, huyan cobardes! ¡Y ni se les ocurra atreverse a poner un pie en este restaurante!

— Kushina –la voz de su compañera la hizo girarse para observarla y notar su sonrisa nerviosa — con estos son 8 clientes que corres… en menos de 1 hora.

— ¡Pero Ayame-chan! ¡Me dijeron tomate! ¡Tomate! Por alguna extraña razón no soporto que me digan tomate –susurró con voz contenida Kushina, observando a otro lado e inflando sus mejillas, como una niña en lugar de una mujer hecha y derecha.

Ayame suspiró.

—Bien, entiendo, esta vez es justificado –río la joven —, pero, por favor, intenta controlar tu temperamento ya que… –miró a las demás mesas que estaban vacías y con la paga de los platillos en la mesa —… no habrá clientes y sabes cómo se pone mi padre cuando no ve a una alma aquí.

Kushina río y le enseño una amplia sonrisa a Ayame.

— Lo prometo 'dattebane.

— ¿K-Kushina-chan? ¿Dijiste, 'dattebane?

Parpadeó, confundida de haber dicho eso.

— ¿Y-Yo dije eso?

— Si… –los ojos de la joven se iluminaron —. ¡Esto es genial Kushina-chan! ¡Estas recordando poco a poco!

— ¡Yay! ¡Qué bien! A este paso podré recordar quien soy en verdad –abrazó a la chica que consideraba casi una hija —. ¡Hay que celebrarlo con ramen, Ayame-chan!

— ¿Segura que no es un intento más de comer ramen para evitar trabajar, Kushina-chan?

— ¡C-Claro que no, Ayame-chan, yo nunca haría eso!

* * *

Caminaba por aquel camino que en los últimos 5 años se había aprendido de memoria, sumergido en sus pensamientos y en aquel par de ojos azules que por un momento recordó haber visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba nada.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

Suspiró con pesar.

— ¡Minato!

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz femenina, notablemente enojada, seguramente por su tardanza.

Minato sonrió nerviosamente al observar como Samui llegaba hasta él con sus manos puestas sobre sus caderas.

— Siento haberme tardado, Samui-chan. Pero el tráfico era terrible.

— Claro, terrible –musito —. Seguramente estuviste como bobo observando a cuanta mujer pasaba a tu lado –susurró, girándose celosa.

— ¡Claro que no! –dijo sonrojado por lo que la rubia pensaba —. ¡En serio había mucho tráfico y además una niñita…!

— Me da igual –se giró la rubia y arrebato de los brazos del otro ojiazul la bolsas —. Los chicos tienen hambre y no van a esperar hasta que te dignes a aparecer.

Samui caminó en frente a suyo y él suspiró al verla asi de enojada, aunque si algo él sabía muy bien de las mujeres –lo poco que sabía se debía a su convivencia con Samui y Karui en los últimos años– era que no duraban mucho tiempo enojadas.

Sonriendo, comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos alejados de la rubia que iba adelante, susurrando cosas entre dientes que él no supo entender pero que le sacaron una risa.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

— De nada, Samui. De nada.

— Tsk –masculló, siguiendo su camino con el rubio detrás de ella.

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada?!

Kim bufó ante las preguntas de la histérica novia –del mes– de su jefe. Si supiese porque Shiho se encerró con su jefe después de escuchar tamaño grito que dejó sordos a más de la mitad de todos los empleados, ya se lo hubiese dicho, aunque, uno no tenía que ser genio para saber que estaría sucediendo ahí, sobre todo con la fama que Namikaze Naruto tenía en cuanto a relaciones sociales con empleadas o actrices.

« _No me lo esperaba de ti, Shiho-chan _» pensó con una sonrisa, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada miles de veces la trajeron a la realidad —. Shion-san, intente tranquilizarse.

— ¡Una secretaria está encerrada en la oficina de mi novio! ¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice? –preguntó, enfurecida e intentando abrir la maldita puerta —. Tú, como sea que te llames, ve y trae las llaves.

— ¿Es a mí? –se preguntó, alzando una ceja.

— ¡¿Ves a otra estúpida por aquí?!

— Si, a una teñida de rubio y con un mal gusto para la moda.

— ¡¿Perdón?!

— Enseguida se lo traigo, "señorita" –enfatizó la última palabra, girándose ante la fulminante mirada de la rubia.

— Estúpidos empleados –musito con desprecio —. ¡Naruto! Amorcito… –volvió a insistir —. ¡Más te vale abrir la jodida puerta si no quieres que yo misma te destroce! ¡Y más te vale no estar haciendo algo indebido con tu tonta secretaria cuando entre!

— Claro, se trata de ti.

Shion detuvo los golpes secos para girarse y observar al Uzumaki menor que le miraba con una ceja alzada. Ante su intensa y profunda mirada, se sintió desnuda.

Menma le era increíblemente sexy, pero por desgracia no había mordido en anzuelo, asi que tenía que conformarse con tener al rubio a su lado.

— Oh, Menma –sonrió dulcemente —. Que gusto verte.

— Créeme que para mí no lo es –contesto secamente, sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia que le miró de pies a cabeza —. Por los gritos histéricos que pueden escucharse hasta el último piso, supuse que estabas de visita por estos lares –sonrió ladinamente —. ¿Aprovechando la billetera de mí hermano?

— El modo en que tú lo utilizas suena tan mal –hizo un intento de berrinche —. Naruto solo me consciente.

— Aprovéchalo, cuando se termine el mes serás basura para él –comento fríamente —. La verdad no entiendo que es lo que ven en Naruto, solo es alguien que utiliza a alguien para desecharlo después como basura. Es como un niño cuando tiene un nuevo juguete. Lo ve, le gusta, lo presume a todo el mundo, juega con él hasta cansarse y tirarlo a la basura para tener otro nuevo juguete en sus manos.

La explicación de Menma hizo que Shion se quedara, raramente, callada, porque era verdad. Naruto jugaba tan solo con ella, porque cuando se terminara el mes, el rubio traería otra mujer entre sus brazos, trayéndola como acompañante para sus reuniones y para un simple polvo.

Y hasta ahí quedaba todo.

Pero ella iba a cambiar eso. De eso nadie debía dudar, siempre cumplía con lo que se proponía, y cuando dijo que sería la próxima esposa de Namikaze Naruto, era porque sería asi.

Menma chasqueó la lengua; sacar a relucir sus emociones escondidas no le gustaba para nada, ni mucho menos si alguien como Fuyoma Shion estaba presente para escucharle.

— ¿Naruto está en su oficina?

La mueca de enojo volvió al rostro de Shion.

— Este encerrado –musito con rabia —. Con la cuatro ojos. Bajo llave. Solos.

Menma rió.

— Vaya, no conocía el gusto de mi hermano por las intelectuales.

— ¡Naruto nunca me engañaría con una cuatro ojos!

— Hm, dúdalo.

— Shion-san, aquí estás las llaves.

Kim apareció con las llaves de la oficina de Naruto entre sus manos; los ojos violetas de Shion brillaron de malicia y Menma suspiró.

**Alguien ahí iba a morir.**

— Ya era hora –contesto, arrebatando de un solo manotazo las llaves de la peli negra que le miró molesta.

No se hizo esperar y abrió las puertas de par en par, preparada para darle a Naruto una buena lección por atreverse a ponerle los cuernos con alguien tan poco bonita como lo era Shiho.

— ¡Naruto, mal…!

Kim, Menma y Shion, se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, observando la escena.

— ¡Al fin que llegan, Naruto-sama no despierta! –gritó Shiho que agitaba el cuerpo del Namikaze, esperando que este reaccionara y abriera sus ojos.

— ¡Ay, Naru-chan!

Vio como Shion corría hacia Naruto y le quitaba de los brazos de la pobre de Shiho al rubio para darle ligeros golpes en su rostro. Tan hipócrita esa rubia. Era tan falsa como su cabello supuestamente rubio natural.

— ¡¿Qué le paso?!

— S-Se desmayó y…

— ¡¿Y no le has hablado a una ambulancia?!

— Ah yo…

— ¡¿Sabes que mi novio puede morir y tú con la puerta cerrada?! –Shion mató, literalmente, con la mirada a la pobre de Shiho que sudaba frío —. ¡¿Qué pretendías hacerle?!

— ¡Yo…! ¡Naruto-sama…!

— ¡Habla!

— Shion, deja que Shiho hable con claridad. Tus molestos gritos no la dejan terminar la frase –susurró irritado Menma.

— ¡Pero Naruto…!

— Lanzándole agua despertará.

Era una idea bastante graciosa que su mente no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez. Le divertiría en serio ver el rostro de Naruto. Buscó con su mirada algún vaso o florero para poder llenarlo con agua y lanzárselo a Naruto, pero **alguien** más ya había pensado en eso.

— ¡Con esto despertará!

Por segunda ocasión, Menma se quedó sorprendido cuando una pequeña figura caminaba torpemente con un florero lleno de agua hasta donde se encontraba Naruto con Shion en sus brazos.

¡¿Era una niña lo que veía?!

¿Qué hacia una niña en la oficina de su hermano?

— ¡Natsuko-san no haga…!

Demasiado tarde, ya había arrojado el agua hacia la cara de su padre que no tardo un segundo en reaccionar, despertando por fin y tosiendo algo de agua.

— ¡¿Qué mierda paso?!

— ¡Oh, Naruto, me diste un tremendo susto!

—… ¡Shion, suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Me ahorcas!

Un aura algo escalofriando hizo que Shion dejara de abrazar fuertemente a su rubio para observar la dirección de donde dicho escalofriante ambiente provenía.

Con lo que se topo fue con un par de enfurecidos ojos azules, y no, no eran los de Menma.

— Suelta a mi padre.

« _¡¿Padre?! _» fue el pensamiento del resto de los presentes mientras Shiho soltaba un suspiro largo.

— ¡¿Cómo que padre, mocosa? ¡

— ¡El señor que tiene tomado del cuello y del cual lo está ahorcando en estos momentos, es mi padre! –señalo la cara del susodicho que pasaba de azul a rojo, de rojo a amarillo ante la fuerza que la rubia de ojos violetas ejercía alrededor de su cabello.

Menma miró a Naruto, sorprendido y anonado por tal confesión, mientras que Kim se llevaba una mano a su boca ¡ese era el mejor chisme de todos!

— ¡¿Mi estúpido ahijado tiene una hija?!

Natsuko dejó de intercambiar furiosas miradas contra la rubia de cuerpo de Barbie en mal estado –ni 5 segundos de conocerla y le había dado un sobrenombre– para observar en el marco de la puerta la figura de un hombre que le miraba asombrado.

Sin duda, su plan había comenzado con el **pie izquierdo**.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Si alguien de aquí le gusta Justin Bieber, un lo siento por ponerlo asi en mi fic, pero no se lo tomen a pecho, es broma.

**H**ola mis hermosos y sexys lectores que me leen!

Yo aquí, si, la loca de Mitzuki trayendo al fin la continuación de este fic –fuegos artificiales explotan en el cielo–.

Un lo siento enorme por haberme tardado, pero el largo sermón que mi madre me dio por algo que hice –nunca intenten ignorar las sabias palabras de mamá, sobre todo cuando tienen naranjas como armas– no pude escribir la conti lo más rápido posible, pero aprovechando el tiempecito que tengo, lo termine.

Le di una revisada, pero pienso que algunas faltas ortográficas se me escaparon, asi que, lo siento.

Espero que se rían ya que este fic estará muy humorístico.

Lamento no contestar a sus mensajes, pero la verdad ando apurada, de hecho ando como de rayo por para no dejarlos esperar más con esta historia.

Pero agradezco mucho su apoyo. ¡En serio! Es por ustedes que estoy aquí y que mi imaginación divague en cosas "nada productivas" –según mi abuelita, pero prefiero eso que a tejer gorros para gatos–.

Pues no tengo más que añadir, salvo que ¡Amo a mi Natsuko-chan! Es tan linda y mona.

Nos leemos en la otra.

¡Dejen sus comentarios que no les cuesta nada!


	5. Mentirillas

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Nunca te olvide**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Mentirillas.

* * *

Una monada de niña a simple vista. Era linda, pequeña, con ese aire curioso y tierno a la vez. Tenía un aura tranquila, pero a la vez traviesa. Un aura mezclada con personalidades tan diferentes de la una y de la otra, juntas en una sola personita. Sus rasgos eran hermosos y ese instinto de protegerle le recorría nuevamente por el alma, igual que con otra persona en su pasado.

Menma siguió observando a Natsuko desde una distancia prudente, callado, y analizándola, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la pequeña niña ante la intensidad de la mirada del hombre que no había dicho palabra alguna y se había dedicado a verla.

Jiraiya como Naruto estaban caminando, ambos como leones enjaulados, pensadores y con muecas serias en cada uno de sus rostros ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

Mientras que por el otro lado, Shion se mantenía quieta en la silla presidencial que le pertenecía a Naruto por derecho, con cinta adhesiva en sus muñecas y boca, que de esta salían gruñidos y palabras mal fluidas cuyo significado era '¡Suéltenme!'. Shiho y Kim se mantenían a sus costados, la primera sintiéndose culpable mientras que la segunda, reía con clara satisfacción jugando con la cinta adhesiva entre sus manos.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esa situación?

Naruto se preguntaba lo mismo mientras daba una vuelta más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de por cuánto tiempo había estado caminando sin cesar, pensando en sobre qué hacer con la niña. ¡Es decir! No era su hija, claro que no. ¡No tuvo hijo alguno! Y que la niña supiese el nombre de la mujer que compartió en 365 días su cama, no significaba que fuese su hija.

— Tsk –el primero en romper el silencio, más harto que cualquier otra cosa y en un intento de que su sorpresa no se notara, fue Menma —. Dejen de caminar como locos que no va a ayudar en nada.

— Si estuvieses en esta situación no dirías lo mismo –gruñó Naruto, mirándole.

— Si estuviese en estas situaciones lo solucionaría como se debe y no llamaría a otra persona para que lo hiciera –susurró, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! Se me olvidaba que hablaba con el gran Menma. ¡El que soluciona todo! ¡El hombre que siempre le trae orgullo a la familia! –la tensión en lugar de bajar iba en mal, a peor.

Que Naruto y Menma comenzaran con sus riñas, no iba a resolver nada. Jiraiya lo sabía. Suspiró una vez más, intentando ser él sensato y el indicado para calmar las furias junto con rencores del pasado de estos gemelos.

— No comiencen que tenemos una situación delicada entre manos –susurró el anciano, dándoles un dura mirada a los gemelos que solo callaron, sabiendo que Jiraiya tenía razón.

Una vez que calmó las aguas de ese par, giró el rostro para ver a la novia rubia de Naruto presa en la silla. Bueno, con ella ya nada podía salvarse. Shion ya sabía sobre aquel "secreto", era obvio que no iba a quedarse con la boca callada, pero en aquellos momentos, aun cuando se tratara de una broma de mal gusto o que en serio esa monada de niña fuese su nieta –así mismo se consideraba el abuelo de ese par–, nadie debía estar enterado, ni mucho menos de lo que se hablaría.

— Shiho y Kim –ambas levantaron la vista ante el llamado del hombre canoso —, por favor, llévense a Shion a otro lugar.

Shion abrió sus ojos y con las cintas en su boca intentó reclamar, pero no pudo cuando las asistentes acataron la orden y se llevaron a la rubia hacia la puerta.

— C-Con permiso –musito Shiho al cerrar la puerta.

El silencio duro muy poco cuando Jiraiya se encaminó hacia la pequeña peli negra sentada en el sillón individual de toda la sala.

La observo de pies a cabezas, detalladamente. Era una niña pequeña con encantadoras facciones. Una niña realmente hermosa ¡era irreal que fuese hija de alguien tan bruto como su ahijado! Pero sus ojos, ese par de zafiros le recordaban tanto a Naruto en su infancia, con ese brillo travieso y esa alegría espontanea.

Las mejillas de Natsuko se sonrojaron suavemente ante la cercanía del hombre mayor que fácilmente podría tachar como abuelito. Bajó la mirada, tímida, y movió sus hombros, nerviosa, detalles que ni a Naruto y tampoco a Menma, se les paso.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –él sonrió, tranquilamente, no era buena idea atacar a la niña directamente con preguntas acerca de su origen, y a pesar de morir interiormente y que en su mente él mismo estuviese mordiéndose su mano por hacerlo, lo tomaría con calma.

— N-Natsuko –alzó sus tímidos y lindos ojos azules —. Hyūga Natsuko –susurró.

— ¡Ah, Natsuko! –sonrió ampliamente —. Un bonito nombre. Muy bonito.

— G-Gracias –musito la niña, con una sonrisa pequeña —. Mami me lo puso porque nací en verano, y a ella le gusta mucho esa época. Dice que es la época cuando todo es más colorido –dijo con orgullo, tomando un poco de seguridad.

— Pues tu mami tiene razón. El verano es muy colorido y… –miró soslayamente al rubio —… es cuando los romances florecen.

— ¡Sí! Mami siempre tiene la razón –asintió repetidas veces —. Mami es muy inteligente. ¡Sabe de todo y cocina muy rico!

— ¡Qué bien! –bien, ya tenía su confianza y estaba cómoda con él —. Y dime ¿Por qué una niñita como tú se encuentra sola en esta ciudad?

— Porque quiero conocer a mi papi –contesto de manera tan natural y firme que a Jiraiya le sorprendió.

— ¿Tú papi?

— Aja –asintió con su cabecita una vez más —. Bueno, yo ya lo conocía por la TV y revistas que mami siempre tiraba a la basura –comento sin mal, provocando que en el interior de Naruto un golpe le diera al corazón y se recriminara por sentir ese malestar cuando ya no albergaba sentimientos por esa mujer —. Pero un día, mami estuvo de acuerdo con que conociera a mi papi y pasara tres meses con él. "¡Eso es genial!" exclame y mami me sonrió –contó —. Y ahora estoy aquí.

— Hmm, muy interesante tu historia, Natsuko-chan. ¿Puedo llamarte asi? –la niña asintió —. Pero, si tu mamá estuvo de acuerdo con que conocieras a tu padre, ¿Por qué ella no vino contigo? –cuestiono, haciendo que la sonrisa feliz de la pequeña ojiazul se borrara en un microsegundo.

— Ah… bueno, mi mami no me pudo acompañar porque… –desvió su mirada a otro lado « _Piensa, piensa, piensa, Natsuko. Ese viejito no te va descubrir. ¡Si lo hace adiós a familia feliz! _» se atormentó en su interior hasta que vio un anuncio publicitario con las imágenes de Alaska — ¡Porque viajó a Alaska! –contesto, volviendo a mirar al peli blanco.

— ¿Alaska? –preguntaron los tres hombres desconcertados.

— ¿Y qué hace tu madre en Alaska? –volvió a atacar Jiraiya —. Digo, Alaska es un lugar poca convencional para viajar.

— Mi mami no viajo a Alaska para vacaciones –corrigió —, está ahí porque está en un proyecto que ayuda al medio ambiente. Salva la especies en peligro de extinción de la zona y ayuda que el calentamiento global disminuya.

Sonrió para a sus adentros. ¡Era una niña tan inteligente! Por eso se ganaba tantas estrellitas en la escuela.

Jiraiya parpadeó sorprendido. ¡Esa niña era astuta! Por un momento creyó romper con su seguridad, pero fue un lapso de tiempo para que su seguridad volviera y con más fuerza que nunca.

— Entonces no le molestaría que la llamáramos para que esté informada sobre tu llegada, ¿cierto?

— No tiene por qué preocuparse, ya lo he hecho. Además, mami comento que no podría comunicarse conmigo durante los siguientes 15 días a causa de su expedición que inició justo ahora mismo.

— Bueno, entonces podremos llamarle en otra ocasión.

— Sí, claro, si es que no hay muchas tormentas ya que debe de saber que Alaska es una zona muy fría y que las fuentes de comunicación pese a la tecnología siguen siendo escasas.

— Pero debe de haber internet.

— No, no hay.

La serie de preguntas y respuestas venía de acá para allá, enfrascando sin querer a Jiraiya y a Natsuko en una pelea en ver quien se rendía primero, pero era realmente difícil cada vez que la pequeña atacaba con respuestas convincentes que nadie dudaría, sobre todo con esa carita de angelito que tenía.

Una cara que se le hizo recordar.

_— Lo admiro mucho Jiraiya-san –susurró con sus mejillas sonrosadas —. S-Sus historias son hermosas pese a las críticas de los demás, ya que, dentro de esos relatos esconde los sentimientos de un hombre como usted. Y-Yo… quisiera ser como usted._

— Ah –suspiró cansado, enderezando la espalda y girando hacia los dos hombres todavía presentes que guardaban una respuesta o palabra de él.

Jiraiya sonrió socarronamente.

— Es imposible que esta niña sea tu hija –Naruto suspiró aliviada —. ¡Es muy inteligente! ¡Dudo que lo haya heredado del atolondrado de su padre, jajajaja! –río y Naruto le miró con llamas en sus ojos.

— ¡Ero-sennin! ¿Estás para ayudarme o para joderme?

— ¡Hey! –escandalizado, Jiraiya tapó los oídos de la pequeña —. ¡Cuida tu lenguaje, bruto! Mi nieta no tiene por qué escucharte hablar asi.

— ¡¿Nieta?! ¡Jiraiya, esa niña no es mi hija!

— Claro ¿y de quien más? si esta niña tuviese el carácter pesado, yo te aseguro que el padre sería Menma.

Menma le dirigió una mirada al viejo.

— Viejo, tus bromitas no me causan gracia.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Esta niña no es de Menma! Asi que el único que queda, eres tú –dijo.

— ¡Pero!

— Naruto –irrumpió las protestas del rubio —. Vamos a ponernos a pensar –se puso al lado de la niña que veía a los hombres hablar en silencio —. Ojos azules, intensos, dulces pero traviesos. Cabello negro con reflejos azulados, no sé tú, pero, que yo sepa, solo he visto a dos mujeres en mi vida con el cabello azulado, y vienen de la familia Hyūga –puso especial énfasis en la última palabra —. Carita angelical, increíblemente blanca con nariz respingona y pequeña, cejas delicadas, labios rosados, mejillas que se sonrojan fácilmente. Un aura tranquila pero juguetona a la vez. Mezcla de dos personalidades tan diferentes de la suya en una sola personita.

Las palabras de Jiraiya tuvieron el efecto de callarlo, era increíble como alguien como Ero-sennin pudiese haber notado aquellos rasgos que él se negaba a reconocer. Si bien, sí, lo admitía, en un principio pensó que lo que la niña le dijo era verdadero, sobre todo cuando tocó su rostro y un cosquilleó le recorrió el cuerpo, y al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos azules, tan similares a los suyos, le confirmó que esa niña era sangre de su sangre.

¡Pero, demonios! Seguía sin creerlo.

O más bien, se negaba a creerlo.

Esa niña representaba el pasado que quería borrar, era parte de la mujer que quería olvidar y de él. La representaba. Representaba la culpa que llevaba día tras día, los recuerdos felices, apasionados, dulces y, amargos. ¡Representaba todo!

¿Era tan difícil aceptar que a pesar de esos largos y dolorosos 8 años, todavía seguía queriendo a Hinata?

Sí.

Sí, lo era.

Sin embargo, esa niña, esa mocosa, esa monada de niña que causaba que su corazón se fundiera, sobre todo cuando le miró y le sonrió con sus ojitos azules emocionados, supo que su mundo sería puesto patas para arriba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**H**ola.

Antes que nada. ¡Lo sé! Muy, pero muy, muy corto, pero, deben entender que esta parte tenía que ser asi para la próxima parte que les aseguro será realmente interesante.

Las reacciones de Jiraiya y Naruto, pues, no me base mucho en ellas, simplemente puse como Natsuko-chan~ fue una verdadera astuta en inventar todo eso y convencer a Ero-sennin.

Espero que la sorpresa y reacción de Menma se vea adecuada.

Ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a contestarles a sus mensajes:

**GirlBender: **gracias por creer que mi fic y te parezca bello, jajaja, y bienvenida al fic. Me da mucho gusto que te guste y lo consideres tu droga, je. Y respecto con Justin Bieber, pues, a mí no me gusta (para nada) pero admito que saco mucho provecho de él. Espero que te guste.

**Noelialuna: **me alegro que te hayas reído, ese era uno de los propósitos del capítulo anterior, sobre todo en el caso de Deidara. Muchas gracias por los halagos, Noelia-chan y gracias por el apoyo en esta y la gran mayoría de mis historias. Y comparto contigo el mismo pensamiento ¡Natsuko-chan~ es una ternura! Espero que en este capítulo sigas opinando lo mismo.

**dark dragon Hades: **gracias por el comentario, espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Nanami Namikaze: **gracias por el comentario y bienvenida al fic. Espero que este mini capítulo haya podido describir la reacción de todos en cuanto a Natsuko y no haberte decepcionado.

**Ruby Namikaze: **la paciencia es una virtud y trae buenas recompensas al que espera, jaja, espero que te guste este capítulo que no es ni muy largo, pero tampoco corto. Espero que la reacción de Menma al enterarse que puede ser tío o no (todavía no están al cien por ciento seguros, especialmente Naruto, que la niña sea su hija) fuese la que te hayas imaginado y tengo en mente muchas escenas del padre y del tío cuidando a la traviesa de Natsuko. Ah y gracias por creer que Natsuko es linda. ¡Para mí lo es! Es mi OC favorito.

**cyberakuma1: **gracias por el comentario.

**Rocio Hyuga: **¡Rocio-chan! Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y gracias por adorar a Natsuko-chan (¿A verdad que es linda?). Pues aquí la continuación que espero, en serio, espero que haya podido satisfacer lo que tenías en mente, y si no es asi, gomenasai, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será muy interesante. Espero que tus dudas sean contestadas (lo espero en verdad).

**Pd: **Oh, gracias por entenderme en ese sentido. Lo que detesto de aquellas personas es que se meten en asuntos que no les interesan. Pero decidí no hacerles caso. Algunos me lo dicen por mi propio bien o solamente por fastidiar, pero es cosa mía, no de ellos.

**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: **antes que nada… ¡Tú avatar es tan kawai~!... ¡ejem! Ya, concentración. Muchas gracias por el comentario y bienvenida al fic. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**maikaai: **gracias por el comentario y bienvenida al fic. Me alegra que Natsuko-chan te agrade (yo la amo) y espero que el capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo que son muy importantes para mí.

**Davaru: **muchas gracias por los halagos a Natsuko-chan y créeme que en los siguientes capítulos la amarás a un más. Y sip, el reloj corre en contra de Deidara si no encuentra a Natsuko-chan. Bueno, hay que entender que no es culpa suya, la niña a pesar de ser un amor, es una malvada. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Carolina Kinomoto: **muchas gracias y bienvenida a este fic. Me da gusto que te guste el drama junto con la historia y pienses que sea intrigante y divertido. ¡Es una de las cosas que me propuse con este fic! Y pues con tus preguntas, serán contestadas mediante los siguientes capítulos, ya que no puedo hacer spoiler, sería como romper una regla del dramatismo, jajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Pues muchas gracias a todos y sinceramente, espero no decepcionarlos con este mini capítulo, pero tenía que subirlo para que quede coherentemente con los que se aproximan.

También advierto que los siguientes capítulos serán recuerdos, no en su mayoría, pero habrá algunos.

Oh, y otra cosita. Las actualizaciones van a ir muy lentas. ¿La razón? Bueno, aparte que la mugrosa de mi inspiración se haya ido de vacaciones sin invitarme, pues es que ando poca de tiempo, sin contar con todo el tumulto de historias que tengo en mente y con el manga de One Piece junto con el de Dogs en mis manos para por fin leerlos. Sip, muchas cosas que hacer.

Pero no desesperéis, amigos míos. Muy pronto les traeré las actualizaciones junto con los OS que prometí subir.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión y disfruten de la lectura.

Ah y recuerden regalarme un review.

Besos!


End file.
